The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, the human musculoskeletal system is composed of a variety of tissues including bone, ligaments, cartilage, muscle, and tendons. Tissue damage or deformity stemming from trauma, pathological degeneration, or congenital conditions often necessitates surgical intervention to restore function. During these procedures, surgeons can use orthopedic implants to restore function to the site and facilitate the natural healing process.
Current orthopedic implants are generally composed of non-resorbable metals, ceramics, polymers, and composites. However, in some instances, it may be desirable to have an implant made from donor tissues. For example, in the case of an anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) reconstruction, surgeons can implant a tendon-bone graft. The tendon-bone graft can be recovered from the Achilles tendon/calcaneus or from the patella/patellar ligament/tibia portions of donor tissue. Prior to implantation, the donor bone may be formed into a cylindrical shape so that it can be inserted into a drilled tunnel in the anatomy. Typically, the surgeon carves the bone block into the cylindrical shape, as the presence of the ligament on one side of the bone block makes clamping and conventional cutting techniques impractical.